Catch Her Smile, Enslave Her Lips
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Kushina's only feature that she likes about herself is always hidden behind a kiss. Minato never gave her a chance to smile and now, he not only gets to feel her smile but also see it too. :D Short MinatoxKushina oneshot! Please enjoy!


**Catch Her Smile, Enslave Her Lips**

**Oneshot for all KushinaxMinato lovers alike! Short, nothing special. Just a little something for my readers to take some time to read…(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters but this plot, I do sooo, no lawsuits for meeeeeee! XD**

* * *

Normal Point of View

Minato was a few things in Kushina's opinion. It kept her wondering how he had this special effect on her that was both intoxicating yet sobering at the same time.

He was for sure, a good kisser.

But, he also became indifferent quickly.

Then again, he made her smile internally.

However, that smile never met her lips.

Probably because his lips also fell onto hers before she had the chance.

Whether whatever reason, she wasn't completely happy. The redhead couldn't say that she's ever really been able to just smile in the blonde's presence.

This saddened her because she had always thought that her smile was the most attractive thing about her yet, he didn't ever pay attention to that.

* * *

….

Kushina was several things in Minato's eyes. Sometimes he felt his mind wandering away with her in his thoughts. He'd like to think that there was a relationship between them but there was also an addiction.

She was without a doubt, sweet and soft with every kiss.

Nevertheless, she always held back with him.

That aside, she seemed to be willing to explore.

Though, he'd never be able to admit that he's seen her truly happy.

So, consequently, he had to always stop her from a frown that he'd thought was to come.

For any bit of instinct, he could never fake how much her opinion of him, constantly came up. The blue-eyed teen couldn't say for sure if she really liked him or if the gray-eyed female was just there for the ride.

This worried him because he always wanted to see more of her for he'd always had his eyes closed around her, only being able to feel her around him.

* * *

….

The fifteen year old girl was sorting through her photos while walking down the sidewalk, having had just picked up her earlier photography from the developers' shop moments before.

She was sorting through the many self-portraits she'd taken of herself and in every one, there was a smile that radiated from the photograph.

She sighed at the fact that her plain eyes, her Irish-looking hair, her pale skin, all her flaws fell short of the stunning beauty of her own bright, white, flawless yet unique smile.

Why could the one thing she was proud of be missed by the boy that she felt the most for?

Didn't he ever think of what she looked like up close with a grin across her face, see her smiling from a distance away?

* * *

….

The sixteen year old boy took a step out of the skateboard shop where he usually hung out with his buddies and saw the moving form of the curvy girl that he'd memorized with his hands.

He began to walk behind her a bit away, as to not allow her to sense his presence but he was becoming filled with the urge to see her expression because he couldn't quite read her body language.

Then, he saw a square piece of paper fall from her grasp, yet she kept walking, why? Surely she must've noticed that she'd dropped something.

When she'd turned the corner of the street was about the same time that Minato came within picking distance of the object that had fallen from Kushina's possession.

Upon recognition, he'd found a photo. It was a picture of the two of them kissing and he immediately knew that it must've been Mikoto's doing.

* * *

….

Kushina was walking blindly, just finding her legs walking on their own call as she'd recalled the photo that she'd purposefully dropped.

She had unknowingly smiled into a kiss with Minato and it had been the most striking thing she'd ever seen. Both of their eyes had been closed too, only the Uchiha girl must've seen it which was a bit disheartening.

The best smile ever was made subconsciously and put into a kiss no the less. Minato probably didn't even register her contagious smile in the reality of the picture.

* * *

….

Minato had stopped completely and was staring at the photograph with much curiosity and content. He knew something was off with the picture, besides how perfect everything looked as the picture to him.

He then noticed a few things.

Her eyes were closed softly, a shimmering champagne eye shadow playing across her lids.

Her hair was shining like a gasping fire, finding itself entangled in the breeze, intertwining both of them in the embrace.

Her skin was milky pure, the lighting accentuating her striking features that normally were casted with shadows by her hair.

And, there was a smile. Something that he could say that he'd never seen before. It was amazing and he wondered why she'd never given him a smile like that before.

Then, something seemed to dawn on him. He'd never once given Kushina the chance to daze with her signature beam. He'd never had the opportunity to compliment her on this because of his own fault.

* * *

….

She walked with slight disappointment, knowing that Minato couldn't even see one smile, let alone the best ever. The one thing that she thinks makes her better than other girls…always lost in a kiss.

Soon enough, Minato had found Kushina and ran up to her, grabbing her around the waist and as he'd usually had kissed her at this moment, he stopped himself and looked into her slate gray eyes.

"Kushina, you dropped your picture." He said plainly, breathing in a sigh while grinning at the girl who was slightly confused. When had he followed her?

"Umm, thanks Minato…" She said, her voice kind of wandering off. She was expecting some compliment as to how brilliant the photo looked.

"Lovely smile by the way, wish I hadn't stopped it every time." The blonde then commented randomly, looking at her straight-on, their faces inches apart.

All else falling behind, Kushina finally smiled and Minato drew her close but not completely. He wanted to watch her smile long enough to make up for all the kisses that'd shoved past her beauty.

* * *

**Super short-ish oneshot that I randomly wrote out of boredom…there's like seven inches of snow outside and I'm not the fondest of snow sooo….hope you enjoyed? Sorry that there wasn't no huge action, drama or anything to be overly joyed about guys…**

**Fave?**

**Love you all,**

**Goody-chan!**


End file.
